Hisako
"I pray that the Lord will forsake you in your time in need." — Hisako Hisako (久子) is an introverted second-year student who spends a majority of her time taking in the Bible and other Christian practices. She is by far the least sociable character of the main cast and is often known mononymously by her given name. Appearance Hisako takes on the appearance of a typical bookworm. She wears thick frames and often ties her hair into pigtails during the day. Her hair is dark, and her front bangs are cut into an even line. Her uniform is standard, with a medium-length skirt. She is usually seen crouching into the pages of her books or otherwise staring at the ground. Regardless of whether or not she's just trying to avoid contact with people, her posture is terrible. Abilities Hisako was born as one of the few children with mana, a source of magical energy located within the user's body. This grants her the ability to perform spells and other rituals, which in turn allow her to warp reality as much as her body would allow. She can create protective shields, heal others, transmute objects, and perform attacks using some form of the elements. Spells are recited in Latin, and to negate or cancel any spell would require the user to recite it in reverse. Hisako's skill in spell casting remains largely forgotten due to a self-executed amnesiac spell performed when she was a child. She forgets about being a magician until she enters Shujinko, where she is forcibly enrolled into the DREAM program and told of her power. Sensing that Hisako was already experienced, Naoko gives her a staff as a magical artifact intended to channel her power safely. Personality As previously mentioned, Hisako is an introvert and has very little friends (if any) prior to her admission to Shujinko. She prefers not to dwell amongst people and reads various novels in her spare time; as such, she can be easily found in her room or the school's library. She often chooses not to respond to conversations or ignores people entirely. The few words she does speak are often cynical statements or religious mantras. Hisako is aware of her amnesia, and is curious about her forgotten memories despite being the one who sealed them away herself. She often receives flashbacks of her childhood, although she's not able to piece all the memories together until she is reunited with her estranged older brother. Relationships Outside of the main cast, Hisako has no established relationships. However, she's often in the presence of her classmates Setsuko and''' Michiko, as well as '''Rin and Akira, whether she likes it or not. The gang often intrudes on her without asking, and even though she constantly expresses irritation, she eventually becomes part of their friend circle. Naoko is assigned to be her tutor since he shares her ability to cast spells. The two end up being polar opposites, with the male being generally active and cheerful. Naoko suggests that they enter a binding contract, which allows the two to share mana in case one of them runs out. Since the contract requires a lip-lock in order to be enacted, Hisako refuses until the situation calls for it. In the meantime, she develops a crush on her junior, often comparing him to a ray of sunlight in her otherwise dark life. Backstory This section contains spoilers. Hisako was the second and last child in her family, but the only one who inherited supernatural capabilities from the father. Although it was already illegal at the time, child experimentation was still practiced in some households and Hisako was subject to her father's tests; he sought to summon and wrangle a demon to make use of its power. Her mother was neurotic and either faced abuse from her husband or abused her children. After a series of painful and agonizing mana experiments, the project was intervened by Hisako's older brother. He offered to take Hisako's place as the lab rat, despite being a pure human. Their father agreed, then initiating the highly forbidden act of mutating a human to attain secondhand supernatural abilities. The mutation was successful with a few physical compromises. Their father continued his experiments, using his son instead. When Hisako caught wind of her older brother's transformation, she cast a temporary paralysis on her father but could not avoid the partial amnesia spell cast on her. This caused her to forget she ever had a sibling, which caused her brother grief and prompted him to run away from home. With the son out of the picture, their father resumed using Hisako in his experiments and managed to open a gate for a high-level demon to climb out. The demon was too powerful for the father to conquer, and ended up killing him. Traumatized, Hisako cast a full amnesiac spell on herself to forget about her powers, so that they can never cause anyone grief again. The released demon escaped into the city, and Hisako spent the rest of her life until high school thinking she was the only child of a single, abusive mother. The older brother is later revealed to be Takumi. Gallery Hisako.jpg Santa Hisako.jpg Hisako Gen. I.jpg Hisako (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast